jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Logan
The Adventures of Logan is a 1998 American traditionally animated comedy-adventure film based on the TV series, Adventures of Logan, produced by Jeremy Studios and Amblin Entertainment, and released by Warner Bros. Pictures for USA, and Columbia Pictures for the rest of the world. The film was directed and animated by Jeremy Carpenter. It featured music by David Newman. In this film, A evil ball named, Freezer, will get three rubby and freeze the world, Logan will stop Freezer and save his girlfriends, Kella. The film was released in theaters on November 13, 1998. The top-grossing film on its opening weekend, The Adventures of Logan went to earn over $35 million worldwide. Plot The film begins as the wizard named Zackie, a red ball-like creature, is having a nightmare about being chased by a rampaging blue ball creature. The film then starts with Logan sneaking around the carousel. He goes so far as to place a tack in the road to pop a sweet cart's tyre, thinking to be rewarded for watching the cart. After convincing the driver, Mr. Briandale to leave, Logan accidentally starts the cart up again and causes it to crash into the titular magic carousel at the centre of the village. A blue ball creature named Freezer (the same one from Zackie's nightmare) emerges from the top and flies away, followed shortly after by a apple figurine that is thrown off the carousel. The carousel freezes over, trapping repairman Mr. Burst, Logan's girlfriends, Kella, and two other people within an icy cell. The villagers are horrified by this development, and call upon Zackie for help. He explains that the roundabout acted as a mystical prison for the evil ice wizard Freezer. With it broken, Freezer is free to work his magic on the world again (it is implied he started the first ice age). The only way to stop Freezer's freedom from freezing the world again is by collecting three magic diamonds (one of which is supposed to be hidden on the roundabout, while the other two are hidden at separate locations far beyond the village); placing all three diamonds in their respective slots on the roundabout will re-imprison Freezer and undo his magic, but if Freezer retrieves them first then their power will allow him to freeze the Sun itself. Zackie sends Logan, Steven, Eve, and Kenny, to accomplish this mission along with a magic minecart who can be summoned by a magic remote. Meanwhile, when Freezer crash lands after escaping the roundabout, he animates the apple figurine to be his henchman and enlists him to find the enchanted diamonds first. Meanwhile, Zackie's fellowship makes camp in the icy mountains near Freezer's old lair. Logan wanders off during the night and is captured by Freezer. Eve breaks him out of his prison; after a short chase, Zackie shows up to battle his evil counterpart. Freezer eventually gains the upper hand, freezing Zackie and collapsing the cliff on which he stands, presumably killing him. Mourning for their friend, Logan and his friends embark to recover the diamonds. This task takes them to a lava-bordered volcano and an ancient temple filled with booby-traps and evil skeleton guards (at which point Kenny reveals an exceptional knowledge of several types of martial arts), but Freezer captures both the diamonds from these respective locations; leaving the gang's only hope of stopping Freezer freezing the world in ice to be getting back to the roundabout and to the final diamond before Freezer does. The gang are forced along the way to leave Minecart behind when his wheel is broken, leaving them to return to the village on their own through the snowy barren wasteland the world is now freezing into. Freezer, after having abandoned Apple to die wounded in the snow, beats the gang to the now-frozen village, but is unable to find the third diamond anywhere. Apple then arrives on a moose, having realised he's been following the wrong commander in Freezer and that his true duty is to protect the roundabout against Freezer, and tries to make a stand and charge against Freezer but is easily defeated. Having learned Apple was in fact on the carousel, Freezer discovers that the third diamond is and always was hidden inside Apple, and removes it from him (ending Apples life as a result). Just as Logan and the gang finally make it back to the village, Freezer, with all three diamonds now in his possession, uses the diamonds to complete his powers' freezing effect on the world by freezing the Sun. However, Eve, Steven, Kenny, and finally Logan refuse to give up, and intervene to stop Freezer; getting past Freezer's attacks to the diamonds, and getting each of them one-by-one into their places on the carousel until only the third diamond is left. Though Freezer beats the gang to the diamond and seemingly secures his victory, the timely arrival of a healed Minecart knocks the diamond out of Freezer's reach and gives Logan the chance to place it in the carousel's final slot. With all three diamonds placed on the carousel, Freezer is reimprisoned, and the world is thawed and turned back to normal; restoring Zackie to his friends, and freeing the people. Of those trapped in the carousel, Kella is comatose, but is revived by an anxious Logan. The moose (whose colour had been changed from brown to blue by Freezer and helped Logan's friends find Logan in the earlier scenes of the film), is restored to his true colour by Zackie. As everyone goes for a ride on the carousel, they discover it still doesn't work, because Apple is still lifeless. At this point, Apple is restored and then reverted to his inanimate form, and placed back on the carousel which functions once again. Logan, who vowed to give up sugar when it seemed all was lost, forgets his former pledge completely, but now realises the true value of his friends and the good qualities of selflessness, courage, and humility. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, Freezer back in his prison, which, to his chagrin, is a molten lava cave. In the post-credits scene, Zackie say something to the audience, "Time for bed", before disappearing. Cast * E.G. Daily as Logan * Yeardley Smith as Kella * Jeremy Irons as Freezer * Taylor Grodin as Steven / Zackie * Michael Huang as Minecart * Cheryl Chase as Eve * Nancy Cartwright as Kenny * Adam Katz as Apple * Judi Dench as Narrator Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * A teaser trailer for The Adventures of Logan was released on November 7, 1997, and was attached to films such as The Kids Gang 2. * A theatrical trailer was released on March 21, 1998. * The third trailer was released on July 10, 1998, and was attached to films such as Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on July 4, 1998, the second one was released on August 5, 1998, and the third one was released on November 1, 1998. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Soundtrack Main article(s): The Adventures of Logan: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Home media The Adventures of Logan was released on VHS and DVD on March 10, 1999 by Warner Home Video (US and Canada), and Columbia Tristar Home Video (International). On May 26, 2008, the film was re-released again to a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here.Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia